Many contemporary apparatuses for holding portable electronic devices are to clamp on both sides of the device so as to affix to a fixed position. This approach does not cause much inconvenience if the user does not need to view the screen of the electronic device often. However, for devices such as GPS or smart phone, which the user often needs to view the message shown on the screen of the device, the user must be able to adjust the viewing angle of the device to read after the device is clamped and affixed, especially when the ambient light, such as sun, is too bright to interfere the viewing of the message shown on the device screen.
To address the above needs, the inventor has applied for an U.S. patent (application Ser. No. 12/766,104). However, further enhancement may be required when the portable device may swirl and move inside the vehicle in a winding road. Therefore, the present invention provides further enhancement to the prior application.